<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samgyupsalove by ArtemisChick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097972">Samgyupsalove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisChick/pseuds/ArtemisChick'>ArtemisChick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Dana Scully, Barbecue, Crossover Pairings, Cute, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Mulder burns things, Multi, Restaurants, Rey and Ben are sweet, Samgyupsal, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisChick/pseuds/ArtemisChick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben's date at a samgyupsal in Seoul.</p><p>Fluffy and cute, with the guest appearances of two well-known FBI agents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rey and Ben at the samgyup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a Korean Barbecue AU from Twitter, posted under my account (@)artemis_chick</p><p> </p><p>It was a Reylo prompt based on Adam Driver's photo in a Korean barbecue resto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it done?"</p><p> </p><p>Ben's eyebrows furrowed as he flipped the pieces of pork cutlet on the griller. He looked up to Rey, saying, "I lost count of how many times you asked that."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just hungry," Rey pouted, cupping her chin on her hand. "You seemed to be taking forever."</p><p> </p><p>"That's how we cook this here in Seoul," Ben told her.</p><p> </p><p>He was working part-time as an English professor in South Korea. Rey came over to visit him. It was a marvelous experience so far, seeing the sights and sounds of the city she came to learn about through watching Korean dramas.</p><p> </p><p>She loved the food so far, from the yogurt milk, the tornado potatoes, tteokboki, kimchi rice, cheese lobster, and the cafe desserts. </p><p> </p><p>But when it comes to samgyupsal, Rey was slowly losing her patience over Ben's cooking.</p><p> </p><p>"It's done," Ben declared. He used metal chopsticks to place the cooked meat in a separate plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally! I can dig in!"</p><p> </p><p>Rey's smile went all the way up to her eyes. She picked up her metal chopsticks and was about to go for a piece of pork cutlet, when Ben stopped her by holding her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me show you how it's done."</p><p> </p><p>Ben picked up a lettuce leaf on the side. He placed the meat inside it, together with the vegetables on the side: onions and kimchi. </p><p> </p><p>He then dipped the meat wrap in ssamjang, a mixture consisting of chili paste, soybean paste, and sesame oil. </p><p> </p><p>Ben lifted up the meat wrap to Rey. "Say ahh," he said, as if Rey was a toddler.</p><p> </p><p>Rey opened her mouth and was met with the savory and spicy taste of the meat wrap. She slowly chewed on her food, the interesting flavors exploding in her palate.</p><p> </p><p>"That was good!" she cried out happily. "Let me feed you too."</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, she was an observant person, having watched Ben doing it earlier. She wrapped the meat inside the lettuce, added some kimchi in it, and dipped it in the ssamjang paste. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben, aaah!" She ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Ben opened his mouth and took the wrap in one go. He smiled with his eyes closed. Rey brought out her smart phone and took his picture.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I look good in that photo?" Ben asked.</p><p> </p><p>Rey handed him her phone. Thankfully, Ben smiled at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>"You two look good together," the ajeomma passed by them, taking a peek at the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Kamsahamnida," Ben stood up and nodded to the good-natured lady in a hairbun and floral dress. "My girlfriend," he pointed to Rey.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Rey smiled at her. "Annyeong haseyo." She nodded politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Annyeong haseyo, beautiful lady,"  the ajeomma replied with a wide smile. "Your boyfriend likes to eat here during weekends. He teaches me good English too."</p><p> </p><p>"That's so nice of Ben," Rey gushed. </p><p> </p><p>"Food is half-price for you," ajeomma declared smilingly. "But make sure you get married when you return here."</p><p> </p><p>"That's easy," Ben grinned at Rey, who showed her left hand with an engagement ring.</p><p> </p><p>The ajeomma hugged Ben from his seat. She also went up to Rey and hugged her. </p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations!"</p><p> </p><p>She left and came back with a tray full of meat, lettuce, kimchi, onions, and ssamjang paste. </p><p> </p><p>"This is free for both of you," she announced smilingly as she placed down the tray on the side.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, the couple got up and nodded at her from the waist-down.</p><p> </p><p>"Kamsahamnida!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The other couple at the samgyupsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, as you can see, Scully, I have proven the existence of extra-terrestrials."</p><p> </p><p>"Mulder."</p><p> </p><p>Scully cut him off in a serious tone. Mulder stopped talking and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mulder. You just burned the meat."</p><p> </p><p>Fox Mulder looked down at the barbecue grill. He totally forgot to flip the meat pieces over. The meat was now seared, and the scent reached his nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>Scully was silent. She grabbed the tongs and flipped the meat pieces.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh great," she muttered, staring at the overly-seared meat. "How are we supposed to eat these?"</p><p> </p><p>Mulder bit his lip. A silent Dana Scully could mean two things: either she's deep in thought or livid deep inside. </p><p> </p><p>Obviously, it was the latter.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Scully, who let out a disappointed sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we could order meat again," he smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Mulder, that was our second order! You did the same to the first plate of meat!"</p><p> </p><p>Scully got to her feet and took her handbag. She thought she was going to enjoy her autumn trip to Seoul with Mulder, but the botched samgyupsal dinner ruined the entire mood.</p><p> </p><p>As she was about to storm out the Korean barbecue resto, she felt his hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Scully, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>She turned to him and was met with those apologetic puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Mulder. You should have paid more attention to your cooking instead of your conspiracy theories."</p><p> </p><p>Scully went out of the resto with Mulder still trailing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't ruin this night, please."</p><p> </p><p>"It's already ruined, Mulder. Let me book a flight alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Scully..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we have an extra plate of meat. Do you guys want it?"</p><p> </p><p>Mulder and Scully turned around and was met with a tall and dark-haired man. Behind him was a brunette woman, about the same height as Scully. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to butt in, but we heard about your burned meat," the young lady answered. "The ajeomma offered us another free plate, we're already full and we thought you might like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Besides, we're the only people in the place and we have it all to ourselves," the tall guy answered. </p><p> </p><p>Scully was the first one to respond. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Both returned to the resto together with the younger couple, who joined them at their table.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired guy assisted Mulder in cooking the meat, while the brunette girl showed Scully on how to eat the lettuce-wrap barbecue.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the mood lightened as Mulder and Scully finally enjoyed their barbecue dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Rey, and this is my boyfriend, Ben."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Dana Scully, with---"</p><p> </p><p>"Fox Mulder, her boyfriend," Mulder chimed in smilingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Mulder."</p><p> </p><p>Scully finally let out a smile. Mulder lifted up his barbecue wrap and fed Scully with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Another couple! Why are couples here?"</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant ajeomma approached them with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello ajeomma, they were fighting over the barbecue," Ben explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they okay?" The elderly lady eyed Mulder and Scully.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they're eating now," Rey replied. "We gave them our full plate of barbecue."</p><p> </p><p>"No fighting allowed here," the ajeomma pretended to be mad, then laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Scully nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my fault for burning the barbecue meat," Mulder laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want some beer?" Ajeomma asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" Ben and Rey answered.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, the two set of couples were sharing a toast of beer. The restaurant ajeomma opened the stereo for music.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope you like Cher's music," she happily said.</p><p> </p><p>"Kamsahamnida," Mulder and Scully thanked her, standing up and bowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Walking in Memphis" started to play in the background. Mulder stood up and offered Scully to dance.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll watch," Rey told them.</p><p> </p><p>"Accept his apology," Ben advised.</p><p> </p><p>Scully went with Mulder in the middle of the vacant floor, with Rey and Ben having wide smiles.</p><p> </p><p>They slow-danced to the beat of the music.</p><p> </p><p>It was just like the old times back in the FBI. Except their lives were more peaceful now.</p><p> </p><p>"Scully, I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Mulder inched his face to hers and softly kissed her on the lips. She smiled through the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Scully kissed him back and pulled him even closer.</p><p> </p><p>Love was in full bloom tonight at a secluded Korean barbecue restaurant, somewhere in the heart of Seoul.</p><p> </p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>